


as this sunset turns to morning (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen spends his life hiding who he is from the family that would never accept him if they knew. When he’s uprooted in the middle of his senior year and suddenly becomes the new kid, his carefully placed mask begins to slip. Especially when he meets Jared – a loud, outspoken spectacle of a boy that fights for everything Jensen was taught to stand against. Jared has no problem going after what he wants, and now it’s just a matter of Jensen letting himself do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as this sunset turns to morning (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as this sunset turns to morning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190126) by _mournthewicked. 



**Title:** [as this sunset turns to morning](http://users.livejournal.com/_mournthewicked/250450.html)   
**Author:** _mournthewicked  
 **Reader:** juice817  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Disclaimer:** Not the slightest bit real.   
**Summary:** Jensen spends his life hiding who he is from the family that would never accept him if they knew. When he’s uprooted in the middle of his senior year and suddenly becomes the new kid, his carefully placed mask begins to slip. Especially when he meets Jared – a loud, outspoken spectacle of a boy that fights for everything Jensen was taught to stand against. Jared has no problem going after what he wants, and now it’s just a matter of Jensen letting himself do the same.

 **Format:** mp3

390.5 MB, 7 hrs 20 min 10 sec

Download [here](https://www.box.net/shared/ukdb8hbxfm)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?iwzgdtzmyij)

This is a .rar file, which can be unpacked with WinRar or a similar program. The files should unpack in order. I hope. If you need/want the individual files, they are available in my Mediafire folder [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?sharekey=b5c309026f70bd39ab1eab3e9fa335ca3d264bb0286ebb9e).

 **ETA:** The always fabulous cybel has made a podbook, available [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/as-this-sunset-turns-to-morning-audiobook).


End file.
